The present invention generally pertains to automatic ticket processing systems, and is particularly directed to an improved ticket handling system for use in a ticket processing system of the type wherein an encoded ticket is entered by a patron.
Such a ticket processing system typically includes a transducer for reading an encoded ticket entered by a patron and for providing a read signal in response thereto and apparatus for subsequently passing the ticket to an exit position where the ticket is accessible for return to the patron. The ticket processing system may further include a signal processor for processing the read signal and for providing control signals subsequent thereto to indicate whether the ticket is to be returned to the patron or captured.
The ticket handling system is that portion of the ticket processing system that includes the transducer and apparatus for passing the tickets to either the exit position or a capture position where the ticket is inacessible to the patron. Prior art ticket handling systems include a large number of components in combination, whereby the installation of the ticket handling system in a ticket processing system is complex and quite time consuming. Repairs of such prior art ticket handling systems likewise tend to be quite time consuming and result in lengthy interruptions in the operation of the ticket processing systems while repairs are being made.